Flying High
by shebooya
Summary: AU ShizNat They finally have what they want and deserve, flying high together.
1. Possessive

**A/N** This was originally a one shot which ended after 600 words, but i kept on writing and decided to make it into a story! Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mai HiME/Otome or characters

"She's taken."

Anh turned to the face that just told her the words.

"Taken? But she's flirting with a few girls."

Her acquaintance, who she happened to be chatting, with chuckled as she took another sip from her drink.

"Look Lu, she only flirts. You can't touch her."

Anh scoffed, she could touch ANYONE.

"Who has her Yuuki, you?"

Nao finished her drink, and looked across the dance floor that had streaming lights and sweaty bodies.

"Puh-lease." Nao sighed, "Haven't you been here before?"

Anh smiled and leaned in closer, "Yuuki, I own a fucking company. I'm a millionaire. Chicks want me bad, and I got the looks."

Nao didn't bother arguing, it was true. Everyone in the club knew Anh Lu. But apparently Anh Lu didn't know everyone.

"Besides, she may be exceptionally hot, but she'll beg me like all the others."

Anh was about to get up when Nao's voice stopped her.

"Lu, even you can't get her. Don't say I didn't warn you. The farthest you can get to her is a dance, so don't think she will succumb like all your other bitches."

Anh rolled her eyes and decided to walk up to the girl she had them set on all evening. It was her usual practice: pick out a girl and get what she wanted, sometimes even more than one girl.

"You know," she said as she approached the mysterious beauty, "I have never seen someone look that good in a skirt."

She knew that this girl was a flirt, so she would make sure to flirt back.

The woman spared her an amused glance, and Anh smiled. The eyes were beautiful and she wanted them to admire her.

So of course Anh smirked when the woman shamelessly scanned her own attire.

"I think you could be an opponent if you wore one."

Anh's grin grew further. And Yuuki thought she couldn't get this woman!

"You are Anh Lu, am I correct?" Anh found her voice beautiful when it said her name. It would sound better if it screamed her name.

"The one and only, Miss..."

"Ara, you don't know my name?" She feigned hurt but giggled, "I'm Shizuru. Shizuru Kuga."

Anh smiled, "nice to meet you Shizuru-chan."

She high-fived herself mentally when she made Shizuru giggle again.

"So," Anh started, "my intentions should be clear. Would you like to dance?"

Shizuru actually thought about it. Usually girls blurted out a yes while blushing or smiled seductively and took her hand.

"I guess, considering I haven't gone to the dance floor tonight."

Anh took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Yes! She was sooo getting it tonight. Yuuki just talked bullshit. Shizuru wanted her like everyone else, how could someone so flirtatious be presumably taken? How could someone resist her charm?

Anh frowned when Shizuru kept respective distance on the floor, unlike other couples who were drunkenly bumping and grinding like no tomorrow. She tried moving closer, but Shizuru would maintain the distance between them. What the hell?

Just after one dance and small chit chat, a bouncer came up to them and told Shizuru that her ride was waiting outside.

This really upset Anh, but she followed to escort Shizuru outside. She wanted more time with the beauty.

"Thank you for the dance," Shizuru said once they were outside. Anh didn't see any cars except for someone on a sleek black motorcycle. Since there seemed to be no one, and Shizuru was turning away from her, she took her chance.

"Wait," she grabbed Shizuru's wrist and spun her around so they were facing. Shizuru actually seemed confused, but Anh smirked and moved in to plant a nice kiss on those inviting lips.

They tasted just as she thought they would, but the second was over too soon because she was forcefully pushed off, and was met with an angry gaze from Shizuru.

"I think you should leave," the red eyed beauty said sternly.

"What! You flirt with me and then that's it?"

Anh moved forward to touch her again, about to force another kiss form the struggling Shizuru when a pain shot through her cheek as a forceful punch landed her on her ass.

Before she could react, she was lifted by her collar by the same strength and was met with a motorcycle helmet and no face.

She could feel their anger pulse through her body, and she was for the first time in a very long time, afraid.

The person was about to punch her again but Anh watched as their hand was held back by a calm Shizuru.

"Natsuki, she didn't know any better. Let's go home?"

The hand still holding her up gripped tight as if to contemplate murder, but when Shizuru uttered a small "please?" It released her back to the ground and furiously went to black motorbike.

Anh sat there, in fucking pain, no one ever dared to hurt her! She growled and forced herself up. She was a fucking millionaire, and that person was sooo going to pay. She swore again at the retreating bike.

--

Shizuru dismounted the motorcycle when she reached her house. It was a beautiful beach house, the backyard was the ocean.

She followed her still furious motorcyclist inside the beautiful building, and made some tea after taking off her shoes.

After the silence, she handed Natsuki the tea and sat next to her on the couch, considerate of the woman's temper.

She was about to bring her own cup of tea to her lips, but Natsuki stopped her hand.

"Don't," she said as a command.

The command confused Shizuru, but she obliged and put the tea down on the table.

She gasped when Natsuki suddenly hugged her in a fierce embrace, claiming her in possessiveness.

"Nothing should touch your lips but me, Shizuru."

Shizuru felt her heart beat faster as Natsuki moved slightly back so they were face to face. The green eyes betrayed the anger in her voice, for they were full of love and pleading.

Natsuki bent forward and brushed her lips to Shizuru's, a gentle kiss for a small time before she broke it and hugged her once again.

"Sorry Natsuki, forgive me." The woman said into the neck of her love. "I had no idea she would go that far, I-"

Shizuru was cut off as the grip on her tightened, and Natsuki shook her head.

"It was not your fault."

"But, I flirted with her and-"

"Shizuru." The tone was used to shut her up, and it worked. "As I have said; it is not your fault. I am the one who has been ignorant lately due to work. Please forgive me; I know your actions are only for your entertainment. I trust that you would never go beyond that barrier."

Shizuru let a tear roll down her cheek, Natsuki was such a kind soul. She hugged her harder and smiled at the familiar warmth.

Natsuki had been busy with work lately, and Shizuru's flirting was just a crave for her attention. She would never- could never- betray her wife.

"Natsuki, it's been too long since you held me."

Natsuki was kissing her neck now, always so gentle since she didn't want to bruise the lovely skin.

"I know. I am sorry, let me make it up to you?" her voice was now a husky whisper, the same voice which always trapped Shizuru in a trance.

Her response was to kiss her love, demanding more.

And more she got, right in their living room.

--

"Ouch, what happened to you?" Anh had a black eye, and bruises on her face. She grinned, "Someone was jealous of my good looks."

Her secretary giggled at the joke. Anh entered her office and sat down in her chair; no way was she going to admit why she was really punched. She got angry upon remembering last night.

She was not one to get defeated. She would have Shizuru Kuga, and she would get the asshole that dared touch her face.

She dialled a number on her contacts and put the phone to her ear.

"_Yuuki here._" The voice said, and Anh smirked.

"Yuuki, its Lu. I need some information."

--

Nao walked up to the guards and nodded at them as they gave her access to the big mansion.

"She's in her room Yuuki-sama." Nao smiled at the name. Natsuki demanded that people call her that around here, and it was very amusing.

She knocked on the door and heard a voice say "enter."

She arched an eyebrow at the view she got. There was her good friend Natsuki Kuga, giving her hot wife a massage while she wore a silk black bath robe.

Damn, Kuga had it all, but Nao would agree that no one deserved it more.

"Nao," Natsuki smiled; something that only close friends would witness.

"Nao-chan," Shizuru turned her head up, completely unembarrassed that she was naked under a towel.

"Yo," Nao sat down on a chair and put her feet up.

Natsuki frowned as she now massaged Shizuru's feet (who was clearly enjoying the massage).

"What's wrong?" Natsuki could read Nao like an open book, and she knew that the friendly visit had a purpose from the way she acted.

Nao sighed, "This has to do with last night."

She saw Natsuki's eyes narrow, and Shizuru actually blush as one of her wife's hands moved under the towel on her bare skin in possessiveness.

"What about it?"

Nao flipped out her phone which Natsuki gave her, "the girl who hit on Shizuru last night is a business acquaintance of mine."

Natsuki was making the room colder with her mood.

"I was at the club with her last night, and warned her when she set her eyes on you," Nao made eye contact with Shizuru, who seemed rather unpleased upon remembering that night.

"And then," Nao continued making eye contact with Natsuki, "she went ahead being a cocky brat and said she could get through to you."

Shizuru shivered when Natsuki touched a sensitive spot.

Nao put her phone under her chin with an amused face, "the woman phones me up today, since she knows of my skills," she continued and her face showed distaste.

"She asked me for information on you two, I think she wants revenge for something, and it sounds like she won't give up."

Shizuru sighed, this was troublesome.

Natsuki removed her hands from the towel, and stood as she paced slowly around the large room thinking.

"She's lucky I only hit her once." Natsuki said as she looked up to Nao.

Nao laughed, "You hit her?"

Shizuru sat up and made sure the towel covered her smooth body, "Yes," Nao turned her attention to the brown haired beauty, "Lu-san forcefully kissed me, and so Natsuki attempted murder."

Shizuru teased with that comment, and Nao grinned when she saw a small blush on Natsuki's cheek. The couple before her never ceased to amaze her.

"Warn her, Nao." Natsuki said as the blush died down. "Make sure she knows who she's messing with."

And with that said, Nao nodded and joined the couple for lunch after they got dressed.

She knew first hand from experience the results of Natsuki Kuga's temper.

--

FLASHBACK--

--

"Get back here you little bitch!" Natsuki ran through the streets, she was only 11 and had to steal to survive.

She hid in an alleyway, having successfully gotten some bread and walked up the roof.

She saw a girl around her age with chestnut hair knock on a door beneath her. She saw the door be opened by a man who swayed as if drunk.

"About time you got home you worthless bitch! Where's the food?"

"I..." the girl stuttered, "I couldn't g-get any."

The man pushed her forcefully and she hit the ground with a thud, but there was no fear in her eyes. Only hate.

She was slapped, but just sat there, waiting for another to come, but it never did. Instead she saw her father fall unconscious and a pole hit the ground. There stood a girl in dirty clothes and green eyes holding out a hand to her.

She took it hesitantly. She was about to speak, but the girl pushed a big loaf of bread into her hands. Then, the girl simply walked away from the alley.

What the hell was that?

Days went by, and everyday Shizuru would find some kind of food on her doorstep, and her father's anger was subsided. She would get glimpses of her secret helper before she would always leave again.

There was one occasion about 7 months later, when Shizuru came home to find her father in his usual drunk state. He usually yelled at her, but this time he pushed her down and pinned her.

He was going to rape her.

She struggled and actually cried, her bastard of a father hit her when she did and ripped her bottoms off.

It had been painful.

That night she cried for hours, violated and hurt. She was only eleven for fuck sakes! She decided to run away, and so she gathered some money her father used for his liquor, and ran off into the night.

As she left the alleyway, she decided to go to a park she knew of and sat on a swing there, fighting back more tears.

She looked up to find a figure approach her, her first instinct was to run, but she calmed down when she realised it was the green-eyed girl who secretly saved her countless times.

The girl just stood to her left and leaned on the metal pole, looking kind of cool.

They were silent as Shizuru just sat there looking down, and Natsuki continued staring at her.

"I never got to say thank you." Shizuru looked up to her gaze, and was surprised when the girl blushed and looked away.

"It's okay." She said and then looked back to the crimson eyes, "are you okay?"

Shizuru trembled a bit, and then cried more tears as she remembered the horrible sin that had happened earlier.

She shook her head no and just let the crying continue. After she cried, the girl never asked for a reason, but stayed there silently. They rarely talked, but Shizuru followed the girl to a beat down building.

"This is Midori," Natsuki had pointed her to a woman with red hair who gave her a smile which Shizuru shyly returned.

"Ah, Natsuki-chan, who is this?"

"I'm Shizuru."

"Nice to meet you Shizuru-chan. Why don't you follow Natsuki-chan inside? You look like you need some rest."

Shizuru nodded and followed Natsuki inside, where she slept on a small bed for the night.

Natsuki slept on the floor.

--

The next day, Shizuru had told Midori when asked what her father did to her. Midori had hugged her and told her she was to stay with them from now on.

So Shizuru did exactly that. It turned out that Midori had housed quite a few kids such as herself. Natsuki rarely spoke to anyone. All of the kids were girls, and all had a dark past that brought them together on some level.

There was a girl Akane, another one Mai, and Nao. They were all friendly to her and around the same age.

Mai was the oldest, and Nao the youngest. Midori had books where she educated them in studies since she used to be a school teacher. She taught them all up to a high school level since there was usually nothing else to do.

One day they were all seated, eating a dinner that Nao and Natsuki had stolen, when Midori asked them all what was something they had always wanted.

"I want to cook in a restaurant," Mai had smiled.

"I want a cell phone and a TV," Nao had said with a mouth full.

"To have a nice and beautiful wedding to a prince," Akane blushed at the thought.

"I want to fly," Shizuru looked out the window, and they all burst out in giggles, even Midori. Natsuki of course just smiled slightly.

"What about you Natsuki-chan?" Midori asked as she drank some water.

"I want..." Natsuki bit her lip, looking adorable and like a child, "I want a motorcycle."

--

Three years passed of living together and having some simple happiness.

Natsuki and Shizuru were now 14, Akane 15, Nao 13 and Mai was 16. Midori claimed she was 17, but that was not true.

For birthdays, Midori made an effort to get them cake.

Mai and Akane could study at a university level, while Natsuki, Shizuru, and Nao were at a high school senior's level.

--

Midori had gotten killed. She was with Mai and Natsuki when a man tried to rob her. Natsuki had hit him, but more men came and Midori ended up getting stabbed before the men ran off in panic.

It was the worst day of their lives.

--

After the murder, police had tried interrogating the girls on the murder.

Some of the cops started trying to touch Mai, and Natsuki tried to stop them. They hit her and continued to try and rape Mai. Shizuru had been traumatized and remembered her father. Natsuki watched in horror as Shizuru silently stood, and the cops tried to rape them all.

They were outnumbered by 8 large men to 5 young girls.

She didn't know what happened, but Natsuki had retaliated with pure hate. She hit the guy in the face so hard he went back, and then she stepped on his genitals and took his gun.

Natsuki shot him dead.

Then she shot the man touching Shizuru, followed by the one who dared almost defile Mai.

After killing 3 men, she didn't stop and in rage she shot the ones pinning down Nao and the ones who had been ripping of Akane's clothes.

8 officers lay dead and bloody in their only sanctuary of years.

Natsuki calmly dropped the gun; all of the rounds had been used, and the barrel hot from use.

She went to the officers and did something she had never thought of before.

She robbed their wallets, and took their guns.

Her friends watched her in silent horror, not daring to say anything.

Natsuki packed a small bag, and turned to the shocked girls in the room.

"Let's go."

And they silently followed her lead.

--

Natsuki took them all to the train station, and she used the money the cops had to buy train tickets to the first train that came.

They went to Tokyo.

She also bought them all clothes and food, and did not speak even once the entire time.

Once arriving in Tokyo, she got a small cheap hotel room and they all went to bed.

--

The next morning they awoke to find no Natsuki. They were all still hurt from the ordeal, and panicked that she was not around. She came later, with bags of food and gave it to them.

The paleness of her face and the weariness in her eyes was proof to them that she had not slept and most likely not eaten the entire time.

"We're leaving," Natsuki had said after they ate, and she checked out the hotel and took them down a few streets. They were too scared to question her.

She took them to an apartment complex, and to their surprise she had a key to one of them. It was a pretty decent apartment. There was a bed big enough for two people, and a small kitchen and a couch.

They lived like that for a few days.

Natsuki would always leave and bring them food; they didn't question how she got it.

--

"What are these?" Nao asked as Natsuki handed them all clothes.

"Uniforms. Starting Monday you guys are transfer students at the high school nearby."

They were shocked of course; they had never gone to school. They would all be one year apart in grades as well, but they did not question Natsuki's voice. She was the unspoken leader now, and they did not want to hurt her feelings.

--

School was actually fun. All of the girls got excellent grades and were popular from their beauty and intelligence. A person being so kind was foreign to them, but they took what they could get and participated.

Natsuki was kind of like a proud parent when they told her of their marks in school; they never asked her why she didn't attend with them. They knew she had some 'work' she did which funded them.

--

Natsuki moved them to a house. It was a simple house, but they were all giddy when they got it.

"What's this?" Nao asked as they all sat in the living room looking at various boxes on the floor.

"Um, gifts." Natsuki blushed and sat down.

"Gifts? Ara, Natsuki is so sweet." Shizuru made Natsuki blush even more.

"Natsuki, you already gave us more than enough..." Mai affectionately said.

"Please." Natsuki said it, and they all smiled before finding and opening the gift with their name.

"No way!" Nao smiled happily.

They all had cell phones. Natsuki smiled, glad that they all liked it, and excitedly showed them details as they put each other's numbers in it.

The next week Natsuki added a television to their house.

--

Akane had started going out with a boy, he was gentle and kind and extremely handsome.

Natsuki did not like it.

But she knew that if anything bad were to happen, she would kill that Kazuya with her own hands. Fortunately, that never happened.

--

"Natsuki, what is your job?" Shizuru bravely asked, as she looked up from her food. She had been very aware that Natsuki had been staring at her cleavage and knew why she was blushing.

But she wanted answers.

The other three also looked up and all stared at Natsuki expectantly. They all had an idea, but wanted to know for sure.

Natsuki looked away and gripped her chopsticks. The chopsticks broke, and then she relaxed.

"I work for a gang."

They all sat silent; that had been their guess.

Natsuki stood up from the table; her head hung in shame as she left her food on the table and quietly went to her room.

They all sat in silence as she left.

Natsuki sent them to school, fed them, sheltered them, clothed them, and protected them. She bought them gifts as well.

What did she get out of it?

She did dirty work so they could have happiness. Was Natsuki truly happy?

--

Natsuki's hand twitched by her gun as she watched her mob boss force himself on a helpless girl.

This was wrong, she knew. It reminded her of when those bastard cops touched her _family._

She looked around the room at other members who all seemed to want to do the same thing. The poor girl had tears in her eyes as the Yakuza lord ripped her shirt.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. Was that how Shizuru had been touched by her bastard father? The thought of someone raping Shizuru is what caused Natsuki to pull out her gun swiftly and shoot the bastard in his head.

He died instantly, and her smoking gun stayed in place as everyone stared in shock at what had just happened.

Natsuki walked up to the girl and put her sweater on the shaking girl's shoulders.

"Yamada, get some tea." She ordered who had been the Mob man's second in command, and he grinned before following her order.

In one swift judgement and killing, Natsuki Kuga became the new Yakuza lord of the South district in Tokyo.

It is kind of surprising how everyone listened to her so easily, but they did.

--

A mansion. They now lived in a mansion that had body guards who addressed them as 'sama.'

They never thought this day would ever come. So much respect! It was overwhelming.

Natsuki seemed unfazed by it all, and just acted like they were always rich.

She had them go to school in a limo.

--

"For me?" Natsuki looked shocked as her _family_ all nodded.

"It was Shizuru's idea," Nao explained and grinned when Shizuru blushed.

Natsuki stared in awe at the motorcycle before her.

Her eyes watered from emotion, but no tears came out.

"Thank you," She had said, looking the most human they had seen her since she brought them to Tokyo.

--

Natsuki drove her motorcycle to surprise Shizuru at her high school. Mai and Akane now both went to university.

She saw Nao walk up to her with a wave and she removed her helmet, annoyed at all the curious stares she was receiving.

She had gone from having nothing to having more than enough. She was filthy rich and ordered a gang of about 1/8th of the city around. It was surreal.

Natsuki saw Shizuru walking with a small group who must be the 'fans' she had heard of. Natsuki did not like them at all.

That was _her_ Shizuru.

Nao smirked when she saw Shizuru make a few girls blush and Natsuki tense. Shizuru walked up to them, and the group that had followed her all seem hesitant when they saw her approach someone on a bike.

Natsuki tried to control her temper, but it was pretty hard.

"Let's go Shizuru." She pushed a helmet in Shizuru arms before putting on her own and revving her engine.

Shizuru shrugged; maybe Natsuki had a bad day?

Nao grinned and said she would see them later at home.

Shizuru gripped Natsuki's waist tightly as they sped through the streets. She really did love that motorcycle, it allowed her to feel Shizuru's embrace.

--

"Don't you guys think Natsuki's been acting strange lately?" Shizuru asked them since Natsuki wasn't home that evening. Not that she usually was...

Shizuru had always cared for Natsuki the most, it was no secret.

The other three grinned, "Shizuru, you really don't know?"

Her confused face caused them to laugh.

"Ara Ara, tell me what's so funny!" Shizuru threatened as she held Nao's cell phone from her.

"Okay, okay!" Nao panicked for her phone as Akane and Mai continued laughing.

"Natsuki has always been really protective of you, haven't you noticed Shizuru?" Mai said as she ate a potato chip form a bowl.

To think, a few years ago they would never have known what a potato chip tasted like.

Shizuru thought about it, "that's not true; she is very protective of all of us."

Nao rolled her eyes, "honestly Shizuru, Natsuki has strong feelings for you."

Shizuru's face went serious, was that true? That was like a dream come true for her.

"Are you sure?" All of them were suddenly caught off guard at the seriousness of Shizuru's voice.

They nodded and Shizuru seemed in deep thought.

"Do you guys know how Natsuki and I met before she brought me to Midori?"

They all shook their heads, no, extremely interested.

Shizuru smiled fondly upon remembering, "Well you know of my father, yes?" They answered with nods in sync.

"There was one night when I was 11, and he abused me for not bringing food that evening." Shizuru's face went cold and so did the other three.

"Before he could seriously injure me, he was knocked unconscious by a pole."

She took a chip and ate it.

"Before I could say anything I saw a loaf of bread shoved into my arms, and this girl with green eyes just walked away without saying anything."

"That was Natsuki?" Akane asked, to which Shizuru nodded.

"And every night after that, I would find food at my door and I would see her sitting up on a ledge to make sure I got it. Then she would leave without saying anything."

"Wow." Mai and all the others respected Natsuki even more, if possible.

Shizuru giggled, "I guess she always has protected me from afar."

--

"Here."

"What's this?" Mai asked as she looked at the envelope Natsuki gave her with interest.

All she received was a rare grin and she opened it up. What she read made her scream.

"Natsuki! Are you serious?"

Natsuki was crushed in a big hug and Mai squealed.

"What is it?" Akane asked and snatched the paper.

Nao looked over her shoulder, and so did Shizuru.

"You bought her a fucking restaurant!"

They had dinner at Mai's new restaurant.

--

Kazuya sat nervously under the scrutinizing gaze of the blue haired beauty who Akane called her sister.

He had proposed to her, and was nervous to meet the 'Natsuki.' He had met her other three 'sisters' and they were all accepting of him, but this one was fucking scary.

There was a small silence in the room; he noticed the gun on her jeans waist.

Fuck.

"When's the wedding?" she asked.

Akane smiled with her teeth showing, "we haven't decided yet."

When they did have the wedding, it was the dream one that Akane always wanted, given to her by Natsuki. Natsuki even sent them on a honeymoon to Europe and bought them a house.

She liked Kazuya, he was worthy for Akane.

--

"A helicopter?" Nao's jaw dropped as the self-adopted family of 5 looked in awe at the machine.

"Yes." Natsuki was the first to sit down.

"This is amazing!" Akane gasped once they were all seated and put on strange headphones over their ears.

They all giggled as it lifted, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand on instinct.

They both blushed.

Natsuki cleared her throat and looked away.

Shizuru finally got to fly.

--

Shizuru was furious. Earlier that day, she had finally gotten close enough to Natsuki to kiss her, but after about a minute, Natsuki had pushed her off in shock and left.

They hadn't spoken since.

Shizuru just did not understand! Natsuki so obviously had feelings for her. She always caught the stares, she could read Natsuki easily.

The dinner table that evening consisted of Mai, Nao, Akane, Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru glared at Natsuki who was silently eating her food. The other three all understood that something had happened between them, and were concerned.

Even Nao was afraid that something horrible had happened.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's eyes on her. She felt horrible. But Shizuru deserved better than her.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" Mai asked, she had cooked a lovely dinner and it was not going well.

Shizuru never looked away from Natsuki, "ask Natsuki." Her venom was not hidden.

Natsuki tensed, and bent the metal fork she had been using. She was stronger than she looked.

She stood up from the table and turned to go, but Shizuru's voice stopped her.

"Why Natsuki? Why?"

Natsuki stayed facing the other way. What could she say?

She turned to look at Shizuru, only to see Shizuru was also standing, and looking so beautiful like always.

Seeing Natsuki stop, Shizuru moved to her and hugged her while she let tears fall down her cheeks. The other three watched the show intently.

"Shizuru, please let go."

Shizuru only hugged tighter, "not until you give me a reason!" She enforced.

Natsuki pushed her off, shocking them all. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, something that had never been witnessed before.

"Shizuru, don't you see?" She said in pleading voice. Shizuru was speechless, Natsuki looked so torn.

"I..." Natsuki closed her eyes and punched the wall nearby. She made a fucking hole.

"I'm dirty!" she said in explanation, "I have blood stained on my hands, Shizuru."

They all stood slowly as they saw their strong leader falter for the first time.

"I don't deserve you, and you deserve better than me. I'm nothing but a criminal!" She hit the wall again; they would have to repair that later. "I don't deserve to touch you!"

There was a long silence.

"It's wrong for me to be in love with you, you're too pure." Her voice cracked, and she lowered her angry hands, her body relaxing slightly.

That was the first time Natsuki ever explained her feelings, and they all could not believe it. How could they never realize how much Natsuki was hurting on the inside?

Shizuru hugged Natsuki from behind, "can't you see I love you too?" She asked.

Natsuki's eyes opened in shock.

"Natsuki please let me love you."

"But-"

"No!" Shizuru squeezed tighter, "if anyone is undeserving it's me! I am dirty Natsuki, my father, he-"

Natsuki stopped her by wrapping her arms around Shizuru in a protective embrace.

"You are not undeserving of anything Shizuru." She kissed her hair before wiping her tears and blushing when she realised she had never done actions like that before.

"Then please," Shizuru smiled and pleaded, "please."

Natsuki held her close, now she had everything in the world she could ever want.

"I'll always protect you."

--

PRESENT--

--

"Nat-suki..." Shizuru whispered from underneath her possessive lover. Natsuki was claiming her and marking her with every touch.

Shizuru gasped when a hand teased her inner thigh. She was kissed passionately as Natsuki lifted her by her arched lower back from the other arm.

She was placed back down after the kiss, and stared into the green pools of her love and wife.

Natsuki looked hypnotized as she once again lowered her head to graze Shizuru's neck.

Oh god. Natsuki always looked the same every time; it was overwhelming that someone could look at her with so much love.

Shizuru's hands gripped her muscled back as Natsuki teased her more down there.

Always gentle, Natsuki never wanted Shizuru to bruise even the slightest. She had issues with roughness, it reminded her of rape, the thing she detested the most in this world.

Well, her love bites never bruised, just enough to be visible and mark territory. They were pleasurable, not painful.

Their shadows danced on the wall behind them, the room lightened by a crackling fire.

"Shiz...uru..." Natsuki mumbled while trailing her neck expertly.

Shizuru's response was a catch in her breath as Natsuki's fingers finally entered her. She pulled Natsuki closer, afraid to let go.

This was the other way Natsuki made her fly, fulfilling her childhood wish.


	2. Obsessive

**A/N **Thank you for the wonderful reviews

**Disclaimer:** don't own Mai-HiME or characters

--

A soft song played on the radio, contrasting to the sound of rain hitting the glass window as a heavy downpour played outside.

The two figures in the room ignored the lightening and made out on the couch with a similar passion as the candles illuminated the room.

A giggle came from Shizuru's mouth when she was placed on her lover's lap with a playful smirk.

Natsuki took her glass of champagne and blushed when Shizuru slipped a hand inside the front of her silk black robe.

They had just had a nice long bath and settled themselves on the large couch downstairs in their mansion.

"Natsuki-sama," a large man came in and bowed to her with great respect, choosing to ignore his boss's wife who was rubbing her chest.

"Yes?" Natsuki asked with a blush, putting her empty glass back on the table and raising her eyebrow. She was upset at the interruption; Shizuru was very good with her hands.

"Kanzaki is on the phone."

"Thank you," Natsuki gave Shizuru an apologetic look and kissed her lips before getting up from the comfortable couch.

Pouting, Shizuru took her own glass of champagne and waited for Natsuki to finish her phone conversation.

She heard mumbles from where Natsuki answered the call in the hall, and adjusted her lavender night slip.

Today was supposed to be Natsuki's day off.

"Souma?" She asked the large man who stood there patiently.

"Yes Shizuru-sama?" he answered, while popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"How is your wife? You must thank her for the cookies, they were delicious."

Souma blushed before smiling fondly, "she's fine. Our baby is due in a few weeks."

Shizuru brushed her hair to the side, hearing Souma chew on the candy, she wondered what Natsuki would think about having kids...

At that moment, Natsuki came back and took a seat next to Shizuru on the couch.

Souma got up and left the room, sliding the door shut to give them some privacy.

"Sorry," Natsuki started running a hand up Shizuru's thighs, "I know I promised I wouldn't work today."

Shizuru sighed; her wife's teasing hands now pulling her back onto the comfy lap.

"Natsuki, Kanzaki hardly counts as work," she then grinned and leaned up to kiss Natsuki's nose, "he's practically family."

Natsuki smirked despite herself and Shizuru resumed her hand's previous position down the front of the silk robe.

She leaned over with her other hand and pulled a green grape off from a fruit platter to plop it into Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki chewed the fruit while Shizuru kissed her lips and continued stroking her chest, now cupping a breast and massaging her neck with the other hand.

Soon Shizuru found herself spread on the full length of the couch, Natsuki kissing her neck while stroking her thigh and stomach from above.

They really were insatiable.

Detaching herself, Natsuki stole a glance at the love of her life beneath her, breathing low and cupping her cheek with glazed eyes.

A beautiful sight. A sight for her eyes only.

She reached a hand out to the fruit platter and grabbed a strawberry. She put the fruit gently to Shizuru's slightly parted lips and let her take a small bite.

She felt desire burn at the sight, and ran the nibbled fruit down Shizuru's neck and chest, making a trail of the sweet juice, before bringing it the same way back to Shizuru's moaning lips.

As Shizuru accepted the last of the fruit to her lips, she felt a tongue lick off all the juice on her body.

Outside, Souma heard a table clink and shifting. He blushed slightly at the moaning as well, but forced it down and popped another candy into his mouth.

He used to be a poor man abandoned by his family for marrying a girl they refused to accept. Natsuki-sama had taken him in when no one else would, and paid him very handsomely.

He had sent money to his parents every month so they knew he was well off. His mother was overjoyed that he was going to have a kid, but his father still hates him and refuses to acknowledge the kid.

Now his mother lives with him and his wife in a mansion, and he can give his mother luxuries she never dreamed of with his ass of a father.

In conclusion, he worshipped the woman in that room. He and all of her underlings knew the hardships of life, and they knew she was worse off young as well.

The story of Natsuki Kuga and her small family was told in many tales among the gang, earning great respect. Some were obviously exaggerated, but their gang was like a family.

--

Natsuki played with the gun in her hand, scaring the man beneath her.

"So," Natsuki started in a dead voice, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

The man gulped, "look Kuga," he tried to show some courage; "I'm a cop. You'll go down for this."

Suddenly he found a gun to his head, Kuga right in front of him with her infamous angry face. She had her cronies in matching black suits all standing around and watching the interrogation quietly.

Natsuki effectively shut him up and backed off, standing up and circling him slowly, anger coursing through her veins.

"Yes, you are a cop." She said matter-of-factly, "a cop who accepted a bribe on a murder case and killed one of my men."

Shit, he gulped, how did she know that?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a small stutter, why did she care for one of her underlings anyway?

"You do," Natsuki said and squat down to his level, the tip of the gun tilting his chin up so they were eye to eye, "in fact, you didn't just frame an innocent dead man's honour; you went ahead and took advantage of his girlfriend."

Shit, she knew that too?

Natsuki Kuga sat down, twirling the gun in her fingers before continuing to talk, "Ishigami is your name, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"I despise men like you." Her voice was the most frightening thing he ever heard.

--

"Natsuki-chan!" an old, short man with a bushy moustache gave the girl a grin, his eyes squinting behind glasses.

"Kyou," she actually gave him a small smile and bowed.

Chuckling, he poured them some scotch, "so, how is the Mrs?"

Natsuki flushed slightly, "she's good. She sent you this," Natsuki handed him a box of tea leaves.

"Excellent!" Kyou chirped, pushing the glass into her hand while snatching the tea away, "I ran out of the last ones she gave me."

He gulped down his scotch, "so," he crossed his legs, hoping to get to the core of their meeting, "the wedding will be in July, correct?"

Kyou Kanzaki was the father of one son Reito Kanzaki; a brain surgeon. Kyou never wanted his son to be in the business like him, and sent him off to medical school. He kept his gang as far from Reito as possible.

His son then had to go and fall in love. It was ironic that the girl he fell for was family to one of his rival gangs.

After meeting however, they realised they were more alike and got along rather greatly.

"Let's have some cake," Kyou said already having it there on a tray, "Mai cooked me some."

The best part about his son's fiancée: she was an excellent cook

--

"Strawberries are really good this season," Nao said, putting a bowl of them down on the fancy table in her trendy apartment.

Shizuru and Akane had come over for lunch from University; they were planning a surprise bachelorette party for Mai. Natsuki was working, as always.

Akane took one and bit into it, "they say it's an aphrodisiac."

Shizuru's mind flashed to a few days prior when Natsuki used a couple of strawberries on her. Yes, they worked very well at turning one on. Then again, Natsuki could have done the same thing with a chicken thigh and she would have been turned on. The strawberry was just a bonus.

"Don't tell me," Nao grinned at her blushing sister, "your face tells it all."

"Oh my god!" Akane giggled, "Shizuru just had a dirty thought."

Shizuru giggled with them, taking a strawberry of her own and spreading her legs out so she was more comfortable, "Ara Ara, you caught me. I do say, strawberries are _very_ affective in bed."

This time it was the other two who blushed as Shizuru gave them a wicked grin in payback.

"Man," Nao finally said after getting the image out of her head, "you and Natsuki are always doing something."

Shizuru giggled and blushed at that, "Nao-chan just has bad timing."

Yes, Nao always seemed to be the one who walked in on things.

Akane laughed, "Nao better find someone soon so we're all taken."

Nao growled and blushed, throwing a strawberry at Akane.

--

FLASHBACK—

--

Shizuru watched the television idly, waiting for her new girlfriend to come home.

Nao and Mai were fast asleep since it was one in the morning, but she resolved to wait for Natsuki to come home.

The front door was quietly opened, and in came Natsuki with Yamada taking off their shoes.

"So cancel the drug deal," Natsuki had said as she took off her coat. "I want to stop those slowly and work on...other things..."

"Okay... Actually Kuga," Yamada said, pausing with his left shoe, before he quickly put them both back on, "I forgot I have to get home before my wife scolds me."

He was out the front door, leaving an amused Natsuki to turn around and enter the house.

"Shizuru?" she walked through the living room to find Shizuru turning off the TV and standing up to give her a smile.

"I was waiting for you," Shizuru said, walking up to her and giving Natsuki a hug.

Natsuki blushed, surprised and loving the new welcome home.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I thought you'd be asleep, so I came late."

Giggling, Shizuru pecked the red cheek to make it redder, "its okay."

Natsuki's breath started to slow down, and soon she found herself in a chaste kiss with Shizuru.

They had only kissed so far, and Shizuru actually wanted it to take the next step. She was a big girl and wanted more, something Natsuki could give her, something _only_ Natsuki was allowed to give her.

These feelings had been between them since they were little; it was okay to pick up the pace in her opinion.

Shizuru broke off the wonderful kiss to take her girlfriend's hand and drag her up the stairs into Natsuki's bedroom.

They all had separate rooms; Akane's was empty after her marriage though.

Shizuru resumed to kissing Natsuki before a question could come out from her mouth. She weaved her fingers through Natsuki's hair and pressed their bodies closer.

Natsuki moaned and started roaming Shizuru's body with her own hands. It was purely instinctive.

They hit the bed with Shizuru on top, sitting up to straddle Natsuki who was looking at her with pure adoration from beneath, blushing.

Shizuru put her hands up Natsuki's black shirt, slowing treading up until her fingers brushed the bra.

"Wait!" Natsuki blushed harder and jumped up before the hands could go further.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, confused and a little disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think that w-was... um, fast?"

Shizuru found Natsuki's face very adorable and her reaction too. But she had really hoped to lose her virginity.

"We _are _girlfriends," Shizuru explained, "so it's only natural."

Natsuki blushed at the term and sat speechless for a minute, until she spoke out softly.

"But, shouldn't we get married before... before we do _that_?"

Shizuru opened her mouth in slight shock. Married? She hadn't really... thought about that.

"Married?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah. I thought only married people... you know."

Married to Natsuki.

Shizuru grinned, "Ara, then lets get married right now so we can do _this_ and _that._"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded, before grabbing her and pulling her down to the bed in a hug.

"Tomorrow then?"

Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki and they both fell asleep, she didn't even let Natsuki get up to brush her teeth or change into her PJ's.

She found it incredibly cute how gang leader Natsuki Kuga was so innocent that she refused to have sex unless she was married.

--

All Natsuki and Shizuru had for their wedding was a small ceremony at the legal courts. It was only Akane, Mai and Nao who attended as legal witnesses to sign the papers.

Shizuru took Natsuki's name, preferring to forget the one she had inherited from her bastard father.

The no longer single Natsuki gave out cake to her underlings to celebrate. The day was grand and happy.

--

Natsuki gulped at the sight, closing and locking her bedroom door.

Shizuru had gone all out. She was lying on the bed in a night gown of blue silk, lighted scented candles and red rose petals fuming the desire in the room.

Natsuki took off her jacket, knowing that Shizuru was watching her. She got onto the bed next to her new wife's body and they laid in silence, nervous.

Shizuru rolled over first to stare at her with lusty eyes and put her hand on Natsuki's clothed stomach.

Natsuki met the lips in a heated kiss; she pushed Shizuru gently over so she was on top.

She felt Shizuru pull her tucked dress shirt out from the trousers and slide a hand up her back and another up her stomach.

They broke off for some air and Natsuki continued her mouth's assault down the creamy neck.

Candle flames flickered, and rose petals fell from the bed.

Shizuru snuck both hands between their bodies and started to unbutton the loose and sexy cotton shirt Natsuki had worn for the occasion.

Once all the buttons were free and Natsuki was back to kissing her mouth, Shizuru let her hands drift to new territory she had only so far imagined of touching.

It felt a little surreal that the girl who had knocked her father out with a pole when they were 11 was now on top of her as her spouse, about to take their virginity away together.

Shizuru felt so protected and safe with Natsuki above her.

Natsuki felt a gentle push and found Shizuru trying to urge her onto her back.

She obeyed, watching as Shizuru sat above her, removing her night gown slowly. A churn in the south area of her body caused her to blush and bite her lip in anticipation.

Shizuru was now completely naked, letting Natsuki look at her fully for the first time. She looked so perfect.

She was Natsuki's.

She raised her hands and slid Natsuki's shirt down her shoulders, running them up and down her arms. Natsuki was breathing heavy, the reality of what was about to come finally hitting her.

Her shirt was discarded, almost landing on a candle, and Shizuru moved their bodies close together again, feeling her new wife's stomach muscles and kissing her lips tenderly.

Natsuki missed the lips when they left her own, but watched in fascination as Shizuru started to unbutton and unzip her pants.

She knew there was wetness on her matching sexy underpants, and blushed as Shizuru slid off her trousers, while kissing down her stomach and legs.

Then she worked her way back up, leaving open mouthed kisses on her abdomen and chest, unclasping her bra.

Natsuki moaned in pleasure, and held Shizuru's head to her form, she was losing control.

Eventually, Shizuru was thrusting her tongue in and out of Natsuki's core, letting her experience something she never had before.

The most wonderful pleasure she could imagine.

Her gun-wielding hands gently coaxed the back of Shizuru's head, holding her soft hair in place.

With a final moan, she had successfully lost her virginity to her wife who was now kissing her throat and gently massaging her stomach, bringing her back down to earth.

Natsuki had only desire in her senses now, and she moved them under the sheets for some warmth while slipping her body over Shizuru, inhaling her hair and perfumed skin.

Shizuru eagerly awaited her turn; the gang leader touching her gently. She started with kissing her neck, lightly leaving marks and moving down to Shizuru's breasts.

Natsuki had always admired Shizuru's breasts.

She had never had the privilege of actually touching them, and she found herself exploring them with complete awe. Shizuru was too beautiful that it could hurt.

What had she done to deserve this goddess's love? The memory of Shizuru crying on the swing in the park entered her mind. All Natsuki wanted in life was to make Shizuru happy.

She loved making Shizuru writhe in pleasure under her ministrations; it gave her comfort knowing Shizuru was enjoying this, wanting this. Honestly in love with her.

Shizuru was happy.

_Her_ Shizuru was happy.

Shizuru rested her hands on the top of Natsuki's chest, her eyes tightly closed as Natsuki entered her finger and thrust slowly.

Both of their bodies were sweaty, the rose petals tangled in the sheets and the scented candles still fuelling the sex drive.

Natsuki picked up the pace; holding her body up with her left arm as her right hand continued thrusting and her mouth continued its kissing attack. She was now kissing Shizuru's lips again as her wife cried into her mouth and her body jerked underneath.

Shizuru's arms were now in her hair, pulling at it and circling her neck. Her hips rocking with Natsuki's in a new rhythm, she was getting closer.

Natsuki found herself brought out of a trance when Shizuru said her name in the most amazing tone.

"Nat-suki..." it was hoarse, emotional, raw, and completely for her.

_Only_ for her.

Finally, Shizuru's body rocked her orgasm, her grip tightening as a long shuddering moan broke out of her voice box.

A rose petal fell into one of the candles, the flame burning it and the melting wax slowly covering the evidence.

--

"So, she broke up with him because he cheated on her, and now he's trying to win her back?" Natsuki asked Shizuru while getting fed a blueberry from her wife's fingers.

Her tongue touched Shizuru's fingers and Shizuru giggled, "Ara, Natsuki finally got it."

Natsuki blushed, chewing on the fruit and tightening her grip on Shizuru's body.

They were naked, wrapped up in the dark blue silk sheets on Natsuki's bed, now _their_ bed, eating blueberries and watching some drama on TV that Shizuru and Mai were addicted to.

Natsuki was leaning against the headboard, Shizuru in between her legs with her back pressed to Natsuki's front.

Suddenly, the door opened and an angry Nao stormed in. Upon seeing the two on the bed, her angry face went red and she sputtered nonsense before spinning around.

"Nao, is everything okay?" Natsuki's own blush had stopped and she spoke up over Shizuru's giggling with parental concern.

Nao was silent, and even Natsuki was finding it amusing.

"Nao-chan should knock," Shizuru started to laugh while popping blueberries into her own mouth.

Nao grumbled, and turned around, shyly trying to overlook their naked position. At least the bed sheets were covering them.

"Um, I'll come back later."

With that, Nao left the room quickly.

"And you should put up a 'do not disturb' sign or something," she called before closing the door.

Shizuru giggled, also feeling Natsuki's chuckle behind her.

"Ara, we need more blueberries."

Natsuki started playing with Shizuru's hair. Shizuru completely forgot about the empty bowl and television drama as she sighed in contentment, twisting her body around to straddle Natsuki's hips and encircle her neck.

Natsuki blushed, but immediately kissed her lips and grabbed the firm butt, causing the first of many moans that morning.

--

--PRESENT

--

Natsuki laughed heartily at a drunken Nao singing an unknown song very poorly in a bad outfit.

Of course, Mai had developed a love for karaoke, so her bachelorette party involved karaoke.

Mai was having a great time, currently dancing with Akane behind Nao as her pretend groupies. They decided to perform the song for Natsuki and Shizuru since the two never had a real celebration for their wedding.

Shizuru was laughing as well, cuddled into Natsuki's right arm as their 'sisters' made fools of themselves.

--

Mai and Reito kissed as the priest announced they were officially husband and wife. A pregnant Akane was crying as they all stood being bridesmaids to Mai. Nao had watery eyes, and Shizuru was gripping Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki smiled sadly at Mai, but happy for her. Reito was looking at her with pure love; she knew they would have a happy life together.

Natsuki and Kyou had their men patrolling the area and guarding every door carefully.

They exited the chapel with flowers being thrown their way by the numerous bulky black-suited goons; Kazuya opened the door to a horse carriage for them as Mai waved and blew kisses to her sisters.

She gave a wink and was soon lip-locked with her husband as the carriage trotted away.

--

Natsuki sighed, sitting down on her couch and loosening the white tie Shizuru insisted she wear today.

Akane and Kazuya were happily married and expecting a child, Mai was now married as well.

Kyou was going to hand over his portion of the city soon since he wanted to retire now that his son was a happy man, and deemed Natsuki his heir.

She felt hands on her shoulders, the most gentle and loving hands in the world kneading her tense muscles. She sighed and soon felt the hands brush her bangs from her eyes and caress her forehead.

Her eyes opened when Shizuru's body weight collapsed next to her, she looked like an angel in her white sundress that she wore for the wedding.

"Now Nao-chan's the only one left," Shizuru giggled since Nao entered the room.

"Shut up Shizuru," Nao scolded, sitting across from them.

"Ara," Shizuru cocked an eyebrow, "wasn't Nao-chan the one who said that she wanted her own place so as not to disturb us, yet she's always here."

Natsuki grinned; amused that someone else was the victim of Shizuru's tease.

Nao blushed, "yeah, well, my apartment is actually more so I can _sleep_ at night without hearing you both have sex."

Natsuki immediately blushed and Shizuru giggled, not even caring about the fact. She knew that Natsuki's underlings probably heard them all the time as well.

Unknown to Natsuki, her underlings had a great respect for her because she was devoted to her wife and respectable with women unlike most gang leaders.

Even Kyou Kanzaki gave into tempts of flesh after his wife passed away.

Upstairs, the bedrooms of Akane, Mai, and Nao remained the same. They were always welcome to stay. Even Shizuru's old room was the same, just abandoned since she moved into Natsuki's.

"But really Nao," Natsuki said while getting up and going to her mini-fridge to get a few root beers. She wanted one, and living with these two for most of her life instantly told her they would also want one.

Nao caught the tossed drink and Natsuki handed one to Shizuru as well before she sat back down.

"If you have anyone, just let us know."

Nao blushed, "I don't want to get married."

Shizuru immediately cocked a brow and smirked, "but you didn't deny to having someone."

Nao was rivalling one of Natsuki's blushes now.

"Well..." Natsuki and Shizuru both listened intently, "_she_ doesn't know I like her..."

Natsuki was worried, a girl would hopefully be easier to evaluate than a man, but Nao was still the youngest.

And her youngest sister was in love. She was naturally worried. Even more so then she had been with Mai and Akane, because those two wanted marriage. Nao didn't.

Shizuru giggled, "And what's her name?"

"Tomoe, my classmate."

Nao felt like a child right now.

"Bring her over sometime," Natsuki said.

At this, Nao spat out her pop and Shizuru burst out laughing. Natsuki grinned and shrugged at the glare Nao gave her.

"Tell us about her," Shizuru said while playfully slapping Natsuki's shoulder and trying to hold in her giggles.

"She's uh, studying law and in my writing class. Shizuru, she's in student council like you."

"Ara," Shizuru said, "you mean Tomoe Marguerite? She's a very sweet girl. Nice choice Nao-chan."

This eased some of Natsuki's nerves. Shizuru was good at judging people, and if she said Tomoe was sweet and a good choice, then that was probably the truth.

Natsuki rubbed her shoulder with a smile; she was finally starting to feel happy with her life. She had the only things she could ever need. A happy family... a happy Shizuru.

She had Shizuru.

Oh, and her motorcycle...

Akane had dropped out of University after marrying Kazuya, and Kazuya was a hard working accountant though he could retire if he wanted since Natsuki sent millions into their account every year.

Mai had gone straight to managing her really popular restaurant since Natsuki bought it for her, and Reito was a surgeon.

Shizuru and Nao were still in University and Natsuki was still controlling half of the city. She was happily married and capable to provide for her family.

She would be in charge of two thirds of Tokyo once Kyou handed over his sect, not to mention she already had some control over Tokyo's economy.

It was ironic how often she was the one protecting the streets from the bad people when the city's own police were the real criminals. She had lowered the crime ratio by 15 percent in three years.

Of course, she was basically becoming like a secret armed force, and though she still did illegal things, she was famous for converting gangsters to decent people.

Her illegal actions, such as her secret food imports, provided alternatives to poverty on the streets.

When Natsuki sees kids in Japan stealing for food, she is only reminded of herself, and mostly of Shizuru getting beaten by her father that night when she failed to bring home food.

She was saving all the little Shizuru's.

"Wait," Natsuki frowned and paused, taking another sip of soda, "If you don't want to get married Nao, then how will you ever... you know... do things ..?"

Nao was confused; not understanding the comment, but Shizuru very ungracefully spit out her root beer and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Natsuki asked with genuine confusion.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki, "Oh Natsuki, you're so cute!"

Nao scratched her cheek, "am I missing something?"

Shizuru continued giggling, trying to catch her breath.

"Natsuki," she finally said in amusement, "most people do have sex without getting married."

At that, Natsuki frowned, and Nao blushed. "They do?"

"Y-you didn't know that?"

Natsuki shrugged, a small blush, "I thought...um... no."

Nao's eyes lit up as she realized something, "That's why you guys got married so quickly?"

Natsuki blushed and Shizuru continued her giggle-fit.

"You do know that Akane got pregnant a week before marriage, and that Mai and Reito had been doing it months before they even thought about marriage?"

Natsuki stood up, "What?!"

--

"Why are you so nervous?" Natsuki asked as they took a seat in the club.

"Well," Shizuru bit her lip, "Natsuki knows this is where I flirted with all those girls, and this is the first time she came with me..."

Natsuki smiled reassuringly and shook her head, "Shizuru, I know that, so don't be afraid. If anyone tries anything I will personally-"

"Light their ass on fire and beat them senseless."

Nao interrupted while sitting down next to the two in the VIP room.

Shizuru giggled, imagining an angry Natsuki lighting someone's bum on fire.

"It's about time you show up _in _the club you gave me for my eighteenth birthday instead of outside waiting for Shizuru."

Natsuki chuckled, "well, good job of managing it so far."

Nao smirked, "mostly ladies hang around here. Tomoe's downstairs, I was hoping you two could meet her."

It was Nao's turn to blush and the Kuga's gave her amused smirks before following her outside the room into the music blaring area of drunks.

They walked to where a green haired girl was getting a drink at the bar. Nao flipped her hair and stood next to her.

"Two lime coolers and one scotch."

"Nao, the way to a girls' heart is _not_ by showing off your alcohol tolerance."

"Puh-lease," Nao said as the drinks were handed to her. She turned around and handed one cooler to Shizuru and the scotch to Natsuki, taking the other cooler for herself.

Natsuki and Shizuru were thoroughly amused and Tomoe seemed a little surprised to see them right behind her.

"Shizuru-san?" Tomoe asked the University council president with a smile, "You know Nao?"

Shizuru giggled, the four girls taking a seat in a cushioned booth.

"Nao-chan is actually my sister," Nao felt strange warmth in her heart at the declaration.

"No way!" Tomoe exclaimed, "Wow, as if that idiot is related to you."

"Shut up," Nao growled.

Natsuki downed the last of her scotch, she was glad to have the evening off from work; Shizuru always wanted her to come to the club.

"Well," Shizuru said, "we aren't blood related." She didn't elaborate anymore than that.

"Yeah, your names are different, right. Yuuki and... Shizuru-san, you changed your last name a year ago, right?"

Natsuki blushed, and Shizuru seemed amused, "yes, I did. It's Kuga now."

Tomoe nodded, "yeah, why'd you do that? There was a rumour you married, but you're still in University."

Nao snickered and Shizuru giggled.

"It's no rumour, she did get married."

"Ara," Shizuru feigned hurt, "don't tell me Tomoe-san failed to noticed my ring." She held up her left hand, where sure enough, a diamond ring was on her ring finger.

"Oh wow, no way."

Shizuru giggled, "This is Natsuki _Kuga_."

Putting two and two together, Tomoe blushed and only now noticed the incredibly sexy woman with deep dark hair and her own wedding ring on the left hand holding an empty scotch glass.

Tomoe always found Shizuru to be a beautiful woman, Nao a sexy woman, but this lady was giving off the air of someone simply intimidating and gorgeous. It was her beauty, her posture, her expression, and her eyes.

Tomoe blushed.

"N-Nice to meet you."

Nao 'hmfed' at the interaction and crossed her arms, much to Shizuru's amusement.

"You too." Natsuki said with a smile, she liked the girl and thought Nao had good chemistry with her.

"So, you guys come here often?" Tomoe changed conversation.

"Very often," Shizuru said passively, "except Natsuki. Today's her night off."

Tomoe nodded, "It's actually a nice place. The owner did a good job."

Nao grinned, "That's the best compliment you gave me."

Tomoe went wide-eyed, "you own this place?"

Shizuru giggled as Nao smugly nodded her head.

"Well," Tomoe countered, "of course it has to be owned by a pervert, the only down side."

Now even Natsuki laughed out loud.

"Shut up Natsuki!" Nao growled, "You're the one who gave it to me!"

Tomoe watched the interaction with surprise.

Shizuru continued her chuckling and sipped her cooler, "Natsuki was going to give you a car instead," she said pretending to scold, "You should be happy I convinced her to get you something to give enough income so you could buy your own car."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow, "you own this intense place, and you drive that shitty car?"

"Hey," Nao said defensively, "It's my favourite possession... after my phone."

Tomoe smiled, "you know," she said getting up, "it's very cute that you don't flaunt you riches. Let's go dance."

"Oi," Nao grinned standing up, "You aren't just being a gold digger?"

Tomoe scoffed, "Please, I have enough money, and I made out with you like, ten times already."

The two girls went to the dance floor, exchanging barbs along the way.

"They are very cute."

Shizuru turned her attention to Natsuki and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Natsuki gave into the kiss, until she broke off panting for air, "people can see us."

"Let them," Shizuru nibbled her ear.

Natsuki gave in for a bit, before she grabbed Shizuru's hand and almost ran them back to the VIP lounge.

She didn't want people looking at her being intimate, she was shy that way.

Not to mention the lounge had mayo...

--

"Souma!" Shizuru waved in her drunken state where she was perched on Natsuki's back.

Souma was standing outside their beach house as Natsuki carried Shizuru inside.

"Shizuru-sama," Souma said with a smile, "Natsuki-sama."

Natsuki gave him a nod, "have you named your son yet?"

Souma was surprised Natsuki knew he had a son; the kid had only been born the day before.

"Uh, yeah. His name is Takashi."

"Aw," Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki's neck, "that's a cuuuute name."

Souma chuckled and opened the door for the two as they entered the house.

"Go home," Natsuki said while ditching Shizuru on the ground to carefully remove her shoes, "You should be spending time with your son. In fact," she continued, without looking at him while moving on to remove her own shoes, "take a year or two off."

Souma was taken aback, "But, my work-"

Natsuki got up and faced him, giving him a rare smile, "Take a well deserved vacation, I'll keep sending you a pay check."

She lifted a now murmuring half asleep Shizuru bridal style with a little grunt.

"Natsuki-sama," he said with great respect, "thank you."

Natsuki turned around, "if you really want to thank me," Shizuru gripped her collar, "get your wife to make me some more of those cookies."

He always thought she was a good person, but never had he realised she actually cared.

He would be able to hear his son's first words, see his first steps, and spend more time with his wife. Not to mention his mother was getting older and he could take proper care of her.

--

Shizuru yawned as she exited the University, her lack of sleep the past few nights were catching up; she could only wonder how Natsuki did it.

"Shizuru-san," a voice she felt she had heard before caught the Student Council President's attention.

She turned and found a well dressed Anh Lu standing next to a flashy car and dressed in an alluring black.

She wanted to point and laugh at how pathetic the image was to her, and ignored a few students who walked by Anh with blushes.

Anh grinned, and Shizuru once again wanted to laugh because the bruise from Natsuki's punch was still visible.

Her face remained emotionless, and she decided she should be thankful that she ever met Anh.

After all, after that night Natsuki had been giving her more attention.

This didn't change however, the fact that her presence was annoying.

"Lu-san," Shizuru said with a small frown and nod.

Then Shizuru simply turned away and continued to walk, she wondered where Nao was for her ride home.

"Shizuru!" Speak of her little sister and she appears with Tomoe at her side.

Those two really were very adorable.

"Lu?" Nao then sported her own frown when she realised who was in her older sister's company.

Tomoe just watched the interaction with confused eyes.

"Yuuki?" Anh asked, surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," Nao said with a shrug. "Shizuru we should go."

Shizuru started walking again, towards where she saw Nao's 'shitty' car.

"Wait," Anh ran up a bit, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Look Lu," Nao said before Shizuru could politely refuse the offer, "I warned you before. Stay away from her, got it?"

Taking her hand, Nao dragged Shizuru to her car and drove off home with a bad mood.

--

"I mean," Nao said dishing out some root beers from Natsuki's personal fridge, "what's her problem? Is her ego like, too big to understand some people don't want her?"

Shizuru giggled, Nao always amused her, and she completely agreed with her little sister's outburst.

"So," Tomoe said sipping her drink, it was her first time coming over to the Kuga's incredible mansion, "that woman is like, stalking Shizuru?"

Nao flopped on the couch, "I hate her! The only reason I ever associated with her was because she provided good money to my communications business."

Tomoe seemed impressed that Nao was capable of running businesses. She actually wondered how the girls were related and where their money came from, but chose to stay quiet. She didn't want to pry.

"You hate who?" Natsuki walked in with a towel wiping her forehead and yawning.

Her amazingly fit body was in grey baggy sweats and a simple white damp sweaty shirt clinging to her fit frame.

Tomoe blushed at the attractive image and averted her gaze; this action caused Nao to pout and Shizuru to blush while also taking in the incredible image.

The best part in Shizuru's mind was that Natsuki didn't even realise how sexy she was right now.

Natsuki then proceeded to toss her towel on the couch nearby and take off her white shirt, leaving a black sports bra on.

She apparently didn't realise Tomoe was in the room until Tomoe's red face was noticeable enough.

"Tomoe?" Natsuki had a slight blush, but played it cool. "Nice to see you again."

"Y-you too Kuga-san."

Natsuki frowned, wasn't this girl like Nao's girlfriend? Why was she being so shy? She was welcome into the family.

"You can call me Natsuki."

"N-Natsexy, I mean SUKi. Natsuki-san."

Shizuru bit her tongue and tried to hold in the laughter, Nao was getting very jealous and Natsuki was oblivious to Tomoe's little slip.

"Who do you hate?" Natsuki asked again to Nao with a frown.

Nao wanted Tomoe to stop checking out her older sister, so she cleared her throat, "that bitch Anh Lu."

Suddenly the room went cold. Natsuki remembered the name, her finger clenched and her jaw snapped.

Shizuru felt really guilty for no reason, and turned to Natsuki with slightly pleading eyes, "she came to school Natsuki, but she didn't try anything. Don't worry."

Natsuki reached for her towel and left the room, leaving the three in an awkward silence.

--

She lifted her body up again, ignoring the burning muscles in her stomach that wanted to quit.

She was hanging upside down from a horizontal pole in her personal exercise room and doing upside down curl-ups.

"Natsuki?" A quiet, soft, and angelic voice broke her from her thoughts and she released the hold on her curl-up to flop down and see Shizuru at the door.

Even upside down, her Shizuru was the most beautiful thing in the world.

That's right_ her _Shizuru. _Her_ Shizuru who that Anh Lu dared to touch and even kiss.

Nothing should touch those lips except Natsuki!

Neither of the women noticed Nao and Tomoe listening in and watch from behind the door quietly. Nao had informed Tomoe upstairs of Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship after Natsuki left.

Two hours later after telling the intense story, Natsuki had yet to return upstairs, so they followed a worried and guilty Shizuru downstairs.

Shizuru walked up to her hanging wife and reached out to touch her hand, "it's dinner time..."

Natsuki jumped off in a swift movement form the pole and found herself being patted on the forehead gently by a towel in Shizuru's hand.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru softly said.

Natsuki didn't like such a sad face on Shizuru. She shook her head and offered a smile, while moving to cup Shizuru's cheek.

"Shizuru, it's not your fault."

A gentle kiss was exchanged, and Natsuki's thumb teased the corner of Shizuru's mouth.

"I'm angry at her." Natsuki said breaking of the kiss.

Shizuru felt Natsuki embrace her.

"You're mine," Natsuki stroked her back and said so softly that only Shizuru could hear it, "you're mine and she touched you."

Natsuki's gripped tightened slightly.

"You're mine..."

Shizuru wanted to reassure her she had nothing to worry about. She _was_ Natsuki's.

"I'm yours," Shizuru moved to rest her head on Natsuki's shoulder and hug her back.

--

Anh Lu slammed a fist on her desk.

She was becoming obsessive.

She wanted Shizuru Kuga.

--

**A/N**—Yes, so, I was eating strawberries when I wrote this, they actually are goo this season for us :P

I wonder if anyone got the imagery of the rose petals and candles I used?

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
